


Evening Sunlight

by Lavi the Ninja (kinkywonn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Boys, Soft Kisses, bus ride, soft, theyre so Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/Lavi%20the%20Ninja
Summary: The boys of Karasuno Volleyball Club are all tired after a training camp with Nekoma, and they all fall asleep on the bus.This summary sucks, but I promise it's a good fic!





	Evening Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo there! It's been a while, hasn't it?  
> Anyway, this is the first anime fic I have published in a while, I do have many more in wips, but just haven't finished them yet. (lol)  
> Maybe I'll finish the bokuaka starstruck!au i've been writing (but i lost my progress, but i wanted to start again anyway)
> 
> lol anywho, please enjoy this fic!! it is unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes lmk okie

 

The sun was low in the sky when the boys of Karasuno, as well as Shimizu and Yachi, piled onto the bus that Takeda had driven them in a few days ago. They had come to Tokyo for a training camp with Nekoma as well as a surprise visit from Fukurodani, at one point, for Golden Week. It had been an intense, but _fun_ , week of training, improving their skills and showing off.

 

They all sat in pairs, chatting quietly to one another while Takeda and Ukai prepared the bus for departure. It was a long drive back, and the two adults had no doubt that all of them were going to sleep soundly the moment they began driving. The Nekoma kids had come outside to wave them off, Ukai shaking Nekomata’s hand, a promise that they’ll have another match soon.

 

Hinata waved to Kenma enthusiastically, the latter waving with just a bit more enthusiasm than he normally would. Kageyama gave a nod before settling into his seat, resting his head against the headrest and closing his eyes. He listened to Hinata chatter animatedly about the past week, and especially the last match that they had, his eyes shining with passion.

 

Ten minutes later, they were off, heading along the highway back to Miyagi, the chatter now quiet as everyone began falling asleep, listening to music or reading. Hinata had been one of the first to drop off, his head leaning against his chest and soft snores emitted from him. Kageyama smiled fondly at Hinata, reaching up and gently nudging Hinata’s head to rest on his shoulder.

 

Soon enough, Kageyama’s eyes began to grow heavy and he closed them, resting his head on Hinata’s. He smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to the orange hair before surrendering himself to the call of sleep.

 

About four hours later, Sugawara came around gently waking up the sleeping first years. When he came to Hinata and Kageyama, he quickly snapped a photo on his phone before nudging the two boys. Kageyama opened his eyes, one hand rubbing at them to wake himself up more.

 

“Kageyama, Hinata, wake up. We’re back,” Sugawara called, nudging Hinata until he lifted his head off Kageyama’s shoulder. His wild orange hair was more wild, eyes blinking slowly as he woke up. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he did so. “Come on, get your things and get off the bus so Takeda-sensei can return the bus.” Sugawara smiled at them, before moving to nudge Yamaguchi awake.

 

“Come on, Hina.” Kageyama murmured, standing up and offering Hinata a hand. Hinata took Kageyama’s hand, blushing softly, standing up and they walked off the bus after grabbing their bags. They stood drowsily outside the bus with the others while they waited for Sugawara, Yamaguchi and Noya.

 

“Alright boys, head to the gym for a quick meeting before you go home. Girls, thank you for coming with us, please get home safely.” Ukai said, nodding at the girls who bowed at Ukai.

 

“Thank you for today, we’ll be off.” Kiyoko said, walking away with Yachi. Ukai began walking to the gym, the team of drowsy boys grabbing their bags and following him. Takeda got back into the bus, driving it away.

 

Ukai had a quick chat with them, but he was positive that none of them had heard a single word he said. He looked at his little team, smiling fondly at them.

 

“You boys did great this past week and I’m proud of all the improvements you’ve made. You may all go home and get some rest, you all deserve it.” Ukai dismissed them and they all exited the gym, saying their goodbyes to Ukai and Takeda, who came back at the tail end of Ukai’s speech to lock up the gym.

 

They all said goodbye to each other and went different ways home, Kageyama and Hinata waited until the others had gone before Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and began walking towards the bike racks. They walked in a comfortable silence, appreciating the silence and presence of the other.

 

“Hey, Kageyama…” Hinata began, stopping in front of his bike. He reached over and took Kageyama’s other hand. Kageyama looked down at his tiny boyfriend, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m proud of you.” Hinata said, looking into Kageyama’s eyes. It took a couple of moments for Hinata’s words to sink in, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Dumbass, I’m proud of you too.” Kageyama mumbled back, looking away from Hinata. Hinata chuckled and tugged on Kageyama’s hands, making him look back at Hinata. Who then pulled him down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Kageyama relaxed and kissed back, small smiles on their faces when they pulled away.

 

“I love you, Tobio.” Hinata whispered.

 

“I love you too, Shoyou.” Kageyama murmured back, pressing his forehead against Hinata’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would definitely appreciate comments and kudos! And if you find any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> See y'all next time!!


End file.
